The present invention relates to a sight for firearms, comprising an elongate rod-shaped element of light absorbing/light guiding material, preferably acrylic plastic having a fluorescent substance or luminous nylon, a holding means closely surrounding portions of said element for holding this, and a fastening arrangement adapted to connect the holding means to the firearm.
More specifically, the invention is directed to that part of the sight which is to be found adjacent the muzzle of the barrel, i.e. the bead, and is further intended for the type of shooting in which both eyes of the shooter are kept open, such as in skeet shooting.
In shooting, especially in skeet shooting or running deer target shooting, it is important to be able to quickly aim the firearm at a moving target. To facilitate this, the bead should contrast with the background, and it is particularly advantageous if the contrast of the bead with the background is adjusted to the prevailing light conditions. The shooter's eyes, however, must not be dazzled or confused by the bead.
Such a bead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,335. The bead comprises a rod of fluorescent plastic material in a holder and ambient light is brought into the front end of the rod, and into a portion of the peripheral surface of the rod, and is emitted at the opposite end of the rod, directed towards the sighting shooter. However, light radiates also through said peripheral surface and interferes with the shooter's eye that is not used to sight the firearm.
Thus the object of the invention is to provide a good sight having good contrastability which does not disturb the shooter.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sight which is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to mount.
According to the invention, these objects are achieved by means of a sight which is described in the introductory part and which is characterised in that the holding means comprises a first sleeve device, which encloses an end portion of the rod-shaped element which, during operation of the firearm, is arranged adjacent the shooter's eyes, a second sleeve device enclosing the opposite end portion of the rod-shaped element, and a plurality of thin flange members, which are arranged in a spaced-apart relationship between said sleeve devices.